


just a taste

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bondage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her skin was smooth and touched golden, thighs toned and ass fucking perky right in front of his face. There were so, so many things that Sam wanted to do to her. If he had his hands free. Honestly he could slip the bonds any time he wanted but there was something about the way Bela controlled him, it was in her voice more than in the way she tied him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a taste

Sam whined and craned his head up, lapping at the pussy in front of his face even as he worked to follow it up, hands tied to the headboard and she was kneeling up just a little too far….

“Ah, poor boy, can’t reach?”

Her voice was honey sweet, teasing. Sam flopped back against the bed, tugging at the ropes around his wrist, and tried not to drool all over himself at the sight of her straddling his chest. Right there. So fucking close. Not quite close enough. Her plush pink and wet slick lips bared between spread thighs. 

 Bela looked back over her shoulder at him. Sam’s cock was hard and aching, twitching against his stomach where she had been laying a trail of kisses down, promising him more, promising him her lips around his cock. Honestly, Sam would take either set of lips at this point. 

Her skin was smooth and touched golden, thighs toned and ass fucking perky right in front of his face. There were so, so many things that Sam wanted to do to her. If he had his hands free. Honestly he could slip the bonds any time he wanted but there was something about the way Bela controlled him, it was in her voice more than in the way she tied him up.

He just wanted to be good for her. To be enough. For once in his life. To be good. To be wanted. 

“C’mon, just let me have a taste….”

Bela laughed at him, cruelly, her sandy brown hair tumbling over graceful shoulders as she rolled her back and presented herself. Showing off. Dangling a treat in front of him. Sam was a few seconds away from slipping his ropes when Bela scooted back more and dropped on his face. In a single motion she just sat on him, near suffocation, but Sam was more than happy to finally get all of what he wanted. 

Shoving his face up into the slit between her legs, he lapped and sucked at any bit of flesh that was near enough to his mouth. Teasing and toying and trying out every inch that might make her gasp and squirm, with feel alone he found his way along her slick pussy until he got the nub of her clit in his mouth and then Sam did not let go. 

Even when her plush mouth swallowed him down. When she worked her tongue along the shaft of his cock and flicked over the head. When she braced her hands on his hips and started bobbing on him like it was a race. 

Oh, Sam could race, he could play that game. Hands curling in to fists, bound, he wanted to run them over the smooth taut muscle of her hips but all he could do was tug, whimper, push his nose up against her, lick a stripe from her clit to her ass. Swipe the broad flat of his tongue up there against the tight picker of muscle. Listen to her gasp and feel her still on top of him like she hadn’t expected that. Rim his tongue around the curl of muscle. Close his lips around it. Suck. 

Bela shuddered on top of him. She rolled her hips and pushed against his face as she sunk her mouth on his cock deeper, deeper, until the smooth clench of her throat fluttered around him and Sam was too far gone to care if she would ride him tonight he just needed, needed the assurance of the pleasure he could bring her, needed to feel her coming hot and wet against his face. 

His jaw ached but her taste was heady and bitter on his tongue, lapping between the drenched wet of her pussy and the tight ring of her ass, Sam slicked his tongue against her and tugged, nipped, sucked against everything he could until Bela was quaking and dripping wet against him. 

Even though he still wanted her to turn around and ride him, Sam still couldn’t help it when he shoved his hips up, up, into the wet suction of her mouth and came gasping against her thigh with eyes squeezed shut. 

Bela smirked at him, having moved down against his belly, she sighed and rolled her shoulders and dragged the wetness of her sex against the flushed taut skin of his belly. 

“You gonna let me go now?”

Her grin was wide and sharp, “I’m not so sure you boys aren’t a threat. Might have to try your brother too.”


End file.
